


S&M

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: You're Tony’s very shy and quiet secretary. Hitting the showers after working out, you start singing S&M by Rihanna. Little did you know, Bucky walks in after you. When he hears you, he stands there, watching you dance through the curtains. You finish and walk out, speechless at who you saw standing there.





	S&M

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW gifs.

You tried so hard to conjure up some courage but nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just a look from him turns you into a puddle on the floor. What would you even talk about? You were just the secretary for Tony. You never had to do anything related to the Avengers. Just paperwork for his company and the supplies fos SHIELD and other things. He probably doesn’t even know you.

Walking into the gym, you set your stuff down near the ellipticals hoping to get your sexual frustration out. You knew he wouldn’t be at the gym right now, so you let your guard down.

Putting some music on, you started your 3 mile run. The music was blasting in your ears and you didn’t hear the gym door open.

Bucky walked in, knowing that not many people come around this time of the day to work out. He still felt uncomfortable around the agents. He heard someone at the end of the gym working out and was about to leave.

But then he saw you and stopped. Did anyone look this good running? You tight shorts and the neon pink sports bra that didn’t do its job very well made him mouth water.

Damn you looked hot. And your body glistening in the light made his mind wander to how sweaty it would be under other circumstances.

No stop. She probably thinks you’re weird. You never talk to her even when she whispers good morning.

Walking to the other end of the gym, he went to the pull up bar that was facing your way, just to get a show while working out.

You finished the run and went straight to the abdominal bench. You still didn’t know he was there. By that time, Bucky has moved on to the rowing machine.

The second you started, he stopped. A perfect view of your ass made him almost break the machine. He suddenly let go, making a loud crashing sound which got your attention.

You stopped and looked up, horrified by who was in the room with you.

Shit.

You finished another set quickly, and grabbed your stuff, nodding towards him and literally sprinting to the showers.

“Great! You scared her you idiot.” Bucky muttered to himself and walked to the showers, wanting to apologize before you leave.

You were so freaked out, you stripped in seconds and turned on the shower. Not thinking he would follow you, because why would he, you relaxed under the hot water, relishing the feeling on your shoulders.

Completely forgetting where you were, you started singing the last song you heard on your playlist.

> _Feels so good being bad_  
>  There's no way I'm turning back  
>  Now the pain is for pleasure  
>  'Cause nothing can measure

Bucky walked in and was about to look for you when he heard your voice coming from behind a curtain.

> _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_  
>  Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
>  Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
>  But chains and whips excite me

Did he just hear you sayi-

> _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_  
>  Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
>  Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
>  But chains and whips excite me

Bucky stood in the middle of the room, speechless. What? You were the shy secretary that barely spoke to anyone!

> _S, S, S and M, M, M  
>  S, S, S and M, M, M_

> _Oh I love the feeling you bring to me_  
>  Oh, you turn me on  
>  It's exactly what I've been yearning for  
>  Give it to me strong  
>  And meet me in my boudoir  
>  Make my body say ah, ah, ah,  
>  I like it, like it

You finished and put a towel around you, walking out. Bucky didn’t have time to hide or walk out. You turned around and dropped what you were holding. He didn’t just hear you. Did he?

Your breathing picked up and he sensed your unease.

Well...it’s now or never.

Taking a step closer, he saw you back up. So he stepped closer to you again until your back hit the wall of the stall.

You didn’t know what you were feeling. Embarrassed? Scared? Turned on? Definitely turned on. Way more than you should be to be honest.

“Hmmmm. It is true that the quiet ones are always the dangerous ones.” He smiled and stepped in your space.

You weren’t able to say anything.

“What’s wrong doll? Cat got your tongue?” He placed his arms on the wall behind you, completely blocking your escape route.

Lowering his head down to your neck, he stopped when he felt your breath.

“If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say it.”

Your legs were shaking now.

“Doll? I need to hear you say you want this.” You were looking down, not able to look him in the eyes. Holding your chin, he raised it.

“You want this?”

You didn’t trust your vocal chords so you just nodded. The second you gave him permission, he attacked you lips, grabbing your hips and pulling you to him. You moaned at how aggressive he was, loving how hard he was around you.

You put your arms around his neck, forgetting that you were holding a towel. You felt it slip and were about to grab it when he held both your hands above your head with his metal one. You were squirming and pulling but he didn’t budge.

“Hmmm shit honey you are gorgeous.” He immediately grabbed your boobs, pulling on one nipple and biting the other.

“Omygah fuck Sergeant Barnes-” You opened your eyes in horror, embarrassed by what you just said. He stopped his ministrations and looked at you.

“Kinky little girl.” The sight of you blushing beneath him made him lose his mind.

Grabbing you by your arms, he lead you to one of the shower stalls, roughly slamming you against the wall but not enough to hurt. He took his shirt and grabbed you, kissing you roughly.

  


Pulling back, he took off his basketball shorts in seconds, smirking at your reaction when you saw him.

“See anythin’ you like babygirl?” You were caught ogling him and part of you no longer cared.

“Bucky you’r-”

“Nah ah. That ain’t my name doll.” He grabbed your hips and carried you, supporting your weight against the wall and himself.

“What’s my name sugar?” He left kisses on your neck, turning on the shower behind him.

“S-sergeant Barnes.”

“Good girl.”

You grabbed his hair and pulled, making him groan and leave bites above your clavicle.

“Looked so fucking sexy running babygirl. That ass of yours...fuck I wanted to come behind you and bend you over that machine...all ready for me.”

He dragged his hand down your body until it reached your pussy. You moaned when he opened your lips.

“Look at you. All wet for me...this for me honey? This what I do to you?”

“Yes sergeant. All for you...you make me so wet! So fucking wet all the time.”

“You’ve got quite the filthy mouth don’t you baby?” He started making circles around your clit, making your legs wrap harder around him.

“Fuck sergeant your hands feel so good.”

“That’s it baby. You gonna come for me Y/N? Gonna come all over my hands? Let me feel you doll.” You felt him put 2 fingers in when you stopped him.

“What is it sugar?” He never ceased kissing you.

“I-I want your o-other hand!” You whispered, afraid he might think you’re weird.

When he said nothing, you looked at him and saw there was barely any blue left in his eyes.

“Fuck you want these...want me to finger your tight little pussy with this babyygirl?”

You nodded and felt his metal hand dragging slowly down your body.

“You dirty little girl.”

Wasting no time, he put 2 fingers, setting a rough pace.

“Ffffuck sergeant..don’t stop...shit please don’t stop!” You were sure you sounded desperate but you didn’t care. This felt way too good.

He never slowed down, helping you reach your climax quickly.

“Shit doll come for me...come all over my arm I got you-”

“Fuck sergeant I’m c-c-coming fuck-” You came so hard, your legs gave out on you. Luckily, he was supporting your entire weight.

He kissed you again.

“How rough you want it darlin’? Hmm…answer me sugar-” You felt his cock on your stomach, and moaned at imagining him thrusting inside of you, hitting all the right spaces.

“I d-don’t wanna be able t-to walk sergeant..”

He rubbed his cock a few times before carrying you again, entering you in one thrust.

You let out what could only be described as a pornographic moan, loving how full you felt.

“FFfccuck you’re so tight baby..so fucking tight...shit relax doll-”

You opened your eyes and looked at him.

He was a sight to behold. His muscles were tense, a determined look on his face.

“Sergeant move...please-”

You were definitely not going to walk tomorrow.

  


He would come out almost completely, then slam back into you.

“Shit Y/N you’re takin’ my cock so well...looking so goddamn beautiful right now. Look darlin’-look down.”

You looked down and saw where you were joined. Holy fuck that was hot. One particular thrust and he hit your g-spot, making you cry out.

“There it is...you like that Y/N. Like it when I hit..you..right...here?” He pronounced every word with a deep thrust, hitting that sweet spot every time.

“Shit sarge I’m-” Your orgasm hit you without a warning, your head falling back at how good it felt. He stopped and let you down. Turning you around, he entered you again.

“Fffcuk James-” He grabbed your arm, raising it behind him and grabbing your boobs with the other one.

  


His pace was relentless and you almost stopped breathing all together. He knew you were still sensitive but never once stopped.

“Fuck darlin’ that’s it...your cunt feels so good Y/N!”

He let go and slammed you to the wall.

“Don’t think I didn’t catch that doll. Told ya to shit….call me..FUCK by my ranking-” He slammed harder into you.

  


So he did pay attention.

“Come with me sugar..I wanna feel you come on my cock..will you do that for me-”

At this point, you would do anything for him just to come one more time.

You whimpered, not able to form a proper thought.

“Yes sergeant!”

“Good fucking girl. Come with me Y/N...fucking hell come now-”

He came inside you, not slowing down his thrusts. His climax triggered your own, and you held onto the wall, afraid you’ll fall down.

He slowed down and stood there, breathing in your neck. He pulled out, and you hated how empty you felt, even though you just came like 3 times.

Still holding you, he turned you around and kissed you.

“Not gonna lie...you are perfectly good at it-” You blushed at his reference and looked down.

“So...wanna have dinner with me?”

You looked up quickly, surprised by his question.

“I know the order is out of place but I’ve been trying to ask you out for a while. Just thought you were scared of me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes you’re scared of me or yes you’ll have dinner with me?” He raised his eyebrows, smiling at you rolling your eyes

“Yes I’ll have dinner with you.”

“Good. And by the way, you’re getting punished for that too darlin’. Don’t think you’re getting away that easily.”

“Who says I want to get away?” You smiled and saw the shock in his eyes.

“Fuck Y/N you're gonna be the death of me.”


End file.
